battleforgefandomcom-20200223-history
Map:Simai
Description Symmetrical map with several ways to expand wells and monuments Where to Expand Good Choices The Center- This is a risky choice, but it can be used to dominate the heart of the map if played correctly. Sides of the map- Both sides give you access to Wells as well as orbs, the only problem during early expansion is ? a bit more travel time as well as no important walls in order to defend your orbs. If your opponent is caugh off guard you can build walls surrounding him in the center as well as protecting your top part of the map by building the walls up north. Bad Choices Allowing yourself to get walled in at the center by your opponent during an expansion in the center. Allowing your opponent to gain a permanent foothold in the wells above the center. Allowing your opponent to gain a foothold near your orb. Building wells in unprotected areas during t1. Strategies General Most players will rush towards the center. With frost decks being a possible exception as they will build up from the side of their part of the map. T1 Fire rush- This can be considered an option for experienced fire players going up against nature or frost. - Rushing towards the opponents well through the center (If no walls have been built) with 3 Nomads Green affinity. Once at the enemy's orb, placing makeshift towers and attacking the monument will make the player either panic, or starting to place Small units as well as medium units. The makeshift towers are used as an S counter as well as being used to distract the player from attacking the nomad who will regenerate health due the green affinity.? Early Game (T1) You may try to straight away spawn your enemy's base. If you fail, expand your base at the nearest base to your main base or if the enemy has a strong melee army, expand at the middle of the map. IGN NAME: MrDani Mid Game (T2) Early T2 If expanding on the side- make sure to watch your opponent for any rushes towardsyour wells/orb. try to wall him in if he's in the center. Trying to take control of the wells above the center is crucial. If boxing in the center- try use the walls in your favor as these can be used by the enemy as cover for their seige units ( Firestaker,Firedancer) as well as being a nuisance. For both- Have your third monument located by building a well near it. try to expand further if you have the power. T2 Rushes are common so be prepared to defend key pints during this critical moment Watch you opponents well count Late Game (T3+) Try to make your opponent waste as much power defending his 3rd orb WHILE it is being built. This will most likely save you from immediate XL units due to the the power he wasted DEFENDING it. You should be building T3 as well if not sooner. Mapbugs *No bugs on tis map known. Category:Maps Category:PvP Maps Category:1v1 Maps